Peebles and Marcilene at college
by welcomecreature
Summary: Peebles, a science major, has met the girl of her dreams, Marcilene, a music major. How will the rebel without a cause and a 'goody two shoes' manage to be together? However, opposites attract. Peebles and Marcilene are definitely attracted to each other.
1. Chapter 1

My name's Phoebe, but most people call me Peebles, although I've never been sure why. You'll recognize me around campus with my bright pink hair.  
Biology and chemistry are my majors, I really want to get into science, aiming for the Nobel Prize! Apparently my ancestry are kings and queens as well, that's something interesting about me.

I was walking back from the library, it was only lunchtime so the pavilion was packed, and there was live music playing. My friends and I decided to have some coffee and sushi while we listened to this, may I say really stunning girl, sing. She had long black hair and equally as dark eyes, those were the ones that captivated me.

We had no money to spare, as most broke college students, but I just wanted to give this dark haired beauty all the money I could find. I only had a couple of dollars, so I walked over tentatively and put them in her guitar case. Smiling as I looked up to display my gratitude, she smiled and winked back at me. Engraved at the bottom of her case was 'It's Marcilene, bitch'. As I walked away, I laughed and started telling my friends about 'Marcilene's' guitar case. I glanced at her, only to find her staring right at me while singing. It was like she was singing only to me. I was literally melting beneath her gaze.

I've never really been into guys, although it wasn't expected of a science nerd like me to be into anyone, but this girl really got to me.

_Marcilene._

Marcilene played for another couple of songs before she packed up her things and headed straight towards me. Placing her guitar next to my books, her confident voice rang out,

"Thank you so much for the money, it's the most I've received for a really long time. It's Marcilene, by the way. Your hair is amazing!"  
"I know! Oh. Wow, yeah thank you! I saw your guitar case, it was funny." I could feel my blush, hopefully it just looked like my hair was covering my face. "It's Peebles." That's when it happened, she smiled. Her row of perfect, white teeth lit up her entire face. I couldn't even breathe for a second. God, she was so gorgeous. My phone was quickly snatched out of my hand, when I snapped my neck to look what just happened, she was putting her number in my phone. _Holy shit I just got her number._

"You have great taste in music, obviously", she laughed "Let's hang out some time, text me tonight and we can discuss when you're next free." Marcilene picked up her guitar and sauntered off, her tight black jeans hugging every curve, as her long hair trailed down her back.

And that was it. It's all I needed. That's how I met this cocky, goddess-like beauty called Marcilene. I am definitely texting her tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I am not very good at writing and hopefully I will get better with time. Writing is how I procrastinate writing other stuff (i.e. Psychology and Marketing essays oh YAY AND JOY). I hope everyone who reads my work actually likes it. Please don't be too harsh in the criticism section, I do work really hard on these :)**

I got back to the dorm, chucked all of my books on my desk, and texted her.

"Hey Marcilene, it's Peebles. The girl with the wild, pink hair? We met today after your performance!"

"Oh, hey Peebles. I'm a bit busy right now, give me 5."

_Oh, well. That was an instant reply. Was she waiting for me?_ I shook my head. Lying down on my bed, I put my phone on my stomach so I would know when she texted back.

5 minutes…

10 minutes…

15 minutes passed.

Still no reply. Now, I am used to punctuality, so with a tinge of disappointment, I decided she wasn't as into me as I thought. Maybe she just wanted to meet some people? I've never met her before. I started on my biology report, two weeks in and already crammed with work. But I couldn't. Her face, her smile, the amazing perfume she wore, everything about her was stopping me from doing my work. I started getting annoyed. _What the hell? This never happens to me._ I shook my head, shut my eyes, counted to 10… But all I saw was her face behind the letters I was counting towards.

1… 2… 3… 4… 5 – my phone vibrated.

I dived on my bed to read it.

"Hey, sorry about that. So what are you doing tonight?"

I thought about this for a bit… Should I play hard to get, or does she want to be friends? Maybe I'll stick with friends.

"Not much, I was going to do my bio report. Wby?" I hoped she understood my text language reference. Maybe she'll think I'm 'cool' and 'chill' like her.

My phone buzzed almost instantly.

"Nothing at all. Are you in a dorm? We should hang out. Don't do your report! Save it for another night. It's a Wednesday, student night right? I know a place that does a mean cocktail for cheap as shit!"

_Fuck fuck fuck._ I don't drink, and if I do, it's maybe two drinks before I'm absolutely hammered. Well, she's asking me for a drink, and my biology report can wait. And it's student night, right? God she's so beautiful all I want to do is see her. Before I could actually process my illogical thoughts, my thumbs were tapping their way on the screen.

"Yes! I would love to go out, be warned, I am a cheap drunk! I am at the campus dorm, room 501. What time?"

Again, the buzz reply was instant.

"Awesome, I'll come now!"

_Oh my god no I can't go out looking like this. _I chucked on some foundation and then quickly put on some eyeliner and mascara, hopefully it made my green eyes look less tired. I paused, looking in the mirror._ Jeans and a t shirt, no this will not do. _By this time, I was already working up a bit of a sweat, so instead of doing what any normal person would do, I got completely undressed to start again, standing in my bra and underwear.

Then there was the knock at my door.

"It's Marcileeeeene!" she dragged out the last part of her name in her sing-song voice.

_Are. You. Fucking. Kidding me. This had to happen. Of course. _

Turns out, I hadn't locked my door either and Marcilene walked straight in. Usually my blush creeps onto my face, but I knew I was the colour of a beetroot in the space of a micro-second.

"Oh, wow! Hey Peebles! You are keen to see me!" she winked at me and started going through my clothes, as if she was unaware I was in my bra and underwear.  
"Dude, why are you so ashamed? It's only a bra and underwear. Bikinis are the same thing? Besides, I'm a girl too, I know exactly what's under there. I can help you choose what to wear!"

She pulled out a white floral dress and chucked my converses at me.  
"There you go. Now come on, before happy hour ends!" I quickly put on my dress and converses, and she took my hand and dragged me out of the door.

_Is this a date?_

"Well, I hope so. You look amazing. You did earlier today too." Marcilene replied, as if it was obvious.

_Oh my god I said that out loud. Maybe she is into me. _I bit my lip, trying to hide my smile.  
"Thanks." She turned around, still holding my hand, with her beautiful grin plastered on her face. I noticed her outfit had changed too. She was wearing a red and black plaid skirt, a tight black top and biker boots. In her other hand was a black jacket. Marcilene was the complete opposite of me, but by law, opposites attract. Maybe this is it.

My dark haired beauty sat me down, sitting right next to me, and picked up the menu, the glint of the sun making it hard to read.  
"Fuck it, let's get… Mojitos!" The waitress came up and asked for our order, then I.D.'s, then quite happily left. I noticed the men on the table next to us looking at Marcilene up and down like she was a piece of meat, it angered me.  
"Marcilene, those creepy guys are checking you out."  
"Yeah, I noticed," she turned to them, her voice ice and venom, "What the fuck do you want? Can't you see I'm on a date? Oh my god if you ruin this for me I will hunt you down." She turned back to me and smiled. We could both hear the mutterings of the men "lesbian bitches".

While I was scared of those guys, I felt safe with Marcilene. There was something about her that was rebellious, badass. I knew this was going to be a good night. I just felt it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, someone asked why I changed the names and I am so new to this I legit don't know to reply. I changed the names because you can't have a 'princess bubblegum' at uni without her getting bullied mercilessly tbh. Anyway, back to the story.**

****As the setting sun cast a light of orange over the city, we relaxed, laughed and let people go by, in a bubble of bliss and naivety. The bar began turning into a nightclub, as the student life started picking up and the music began pumping. Marcilene left a couple of bills on the table, and before I even had the chance to protest, she took my hand and whirled me away.

Before long, we were in a line of people getting into the college bar. Marcilene held my hand the whole time. I felt the dizziness, my eyes drooping, and my laugh becoming too common. I felt my hair come out of the updo as I relaxed into the alcohol buzz. We flashed our ID's to the bouncer and made our way up the stairs.

"Oh noooo-" I started falling backwards. _I have had way too much to drink_. Marcilene quickly yanked me up, glancing around to make sure no one saw me fall. She began laughing, her laugh was so amazing. Her smile was so beautiful. Her lips were so soft…

_SOFT?!_

I opened my eyes and realized my lips found hers. The bass was pounding through my chest and we danced to the rhythm of the music, never not touching each other.

"That was fun!" Marcilene yelled into my ear.  
"I know!" was my reply. I finally found her lips again as my hands ran through her hair, her hands on my waist, my hips, my ass.

I quickly pulled back.

"Marcilene!", I shouted, "I've never done this before! I only met you today. I don't want to be a one night thing."

She flipped her long dark hair and faced away from me, grinding on me.  
"Peebles, honey. It won't be a one time thing." Turning around, giggling, she grabbed a lock of my bright pink hair and pulled me closer again.

* * *

It wasn't until the moon was high in the black abyss of night that we eventually began walking back to my dorm.  
"I will walk you home okay? We don't have to do anything. I know you're new to this. We will take it nice and slow." Marcilene drunkenly slurred. Her eyes were glazed over and her beaming smile was still stuck on her face, gazing up at the streetlights and the moon.  
My response was only a smile, worried that if I spoke, my own slurring would get the better of me. _Her hands have never left mine._

When we finally arrived back to my dorm, she leaned in to kiss me goodnight. Suddenly, we both fell backwards as the door opened, her on top of me, in complete hysterics.

"What?!" I couldn't make out any more of the sentence, but Marcilene understood.  
"Fuckit, sorry!" she could barely speak with how hard she was laughing, "I pushed down the door handle but I didn't realize you were leaning against it!"

Her dark hair dangled over her shoulder and on to my face. Pushing herself up and off me, she extended her arm to help me up. _All I want to do is take her to bed. _Sprinting towards my duvet, I forgot that Marcilene was still holding my hand, and I dragged her with me. It was fair to say that things got heated really, really quickly.

Before I knew it, my hands were tangled in her locks, her shoes, shirt, skirt, all off. My dress off. Both lying under my covers, unsure of what each other would respond to.

"Sorry, I really don't know what I'm doing…" my voice trailed off in my confession. Marcilene laughed in response.  
"I do. I think after a night as great as this one, you deserve a good time." Her smile was seductive, knowing, as her glazed over eyes swiftly had a determined gleam to it.


	4. Chapter 4

The sun was well into the sky by the time I woke up, only to find Marcilene already gone. _How long ago did she leave?_ I checked my phone, hoping for a message as some form of explanation. Nothing. I got out of bed to check for a note. Nothing.

My internal struggle began. _Why am I drinking? I never drink. I have to do my biology report. I have to eat something. I need some water._ My thoughts raced. _Maybe… Last night was a dream._

The shower was warm and refreshing, scrubbing the sex and sweat off my body, getting rid of the possibility of rejection. I always get rejected. Even through the showers' heat, I could still feel the hot tears burn my eyes. _Marcilene wouldn't do that. Would she? _I shook my head angrily and got out of the shower.

Summer is so hot. Heat. Hot. Sweating. My room had an averagely sized window that I pushed open as far as I could, but the air was stagnant. Picking up my hair to tie it up, I began feeling the beads of sweat at the nape of my neck. Focusing on a biology lap report wasn't even the hardest part in this heat, it was keeping my mind off Marcilene. I decided to text her, it had been a few hours since she left, I assumed, and it was early afternoon.

"Hey! Marcilene, where did you go? :)" I was hoping that stupid smiling face emoji made me sound cool with it. Her usually instant replies weren't followed this time, though. _Maybe she's busy?_ Concern flooded my mind, but I forced myself to shrug and focus on my biology, switching the phone on loud. _Just in case._

Dinner time. _Not even halfway through my report. Where is Marcilene? Why hasn't she replied?_ I decided to go spend some quality time with my friends at dinner, feeling brave and rebellious as I left my phone on my bed.

A whole hour had gone by, while my group and I chatted about college, sitting at dinner and picking at our food. I went to go check my phone. There it was. A text. A reply. Marcilene!

"Hey, yeah. Had some stuff to do." _Stay chill, Phoebe._

"Oh, like what? Sorry, you must have been really busy this morning! Didn't even say goodbye?"

"Yep…"

_Okay what the fuck is going on. _My panic mode activated as I frantically searched for ways to deduce her blunt messages.

"Marcilene… Are you okay? :)" _That damn smiley face._ I was disgusted with myself.

She didn't reply for another hour, as I sat on my bed, beginning to understand how she could have ever gone for me. The tears stung my eyes again, and I gave in. I felt used, worthless. Everything I could have offered someone, I did. _I am so fucking stupid what the fuck how could you do this you never do this for gods sake you are 19 you should be better than this you dumb shit_

My rambling went on. I couldn't make it stop.

The phone buzzed.

Wiping my face, I reached for it, feeling the disappointment and heaviness that was aching my chest.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just leave me alone for a fucking while. Okay?"

I started crying, bawling my eyes out. _I've only known her for one day, stop it Phoebe. Fucking stop!_ All I could think of was the connection. It was so powerful, it was like we were meant to be. Maybe she just acted like it. The phone buzzed again. _What now?_

"Sorry, okay yeah that was mean. There's just a lot of stuff on right now. I do like you. Sorry I left. But… Uh yeah I'll see you around?"

Fuming. Anger. Hatred. Fury.

"No, you listen here Marcilene. You told me last night that you wouldn't do this to me. I gave everything of myself to you, and this happens? We had a connection. Have a nice life."

I shook my head until I was dizzy, and did some push ups to get the anger out of me. I had to do something. I wanted to scream. Marcilene, you bitch. Self centered bitch. We had something. It was beautiful. But I chose to forget her.

There was silence between us for a month, but not a day went by that she left my mind.

Life was back to normal. My friendships were settling into place, I had a good work routine, even joined a gym! My hair remained bright pink and I was happy.

Until I saw Marcilene again.

She was stick thin. Her curves gone, her hair lacking the volume and life. She had rings around her eyes, it looked as if she had forgotten how to be happy. I was frozen in shock. _Marcilene._ The joyous, devil-may-care, black haired beauty had lost herself. My legs unfreezed themselves as I ran towards her, hugging her.

"Hey… Peebles." Her voice was haggard, it sounded like she'd lived through a war. Her smile faint, weak, but she looked genuine.

The rush was so powerful, I couldn't help myself. I kissed her, right then and there.

And **she kissed me back. **


End file.
